Daily
by Lethe Seraph
Summary: In the twelfth and most recent entry, which not only proves that the author is still living but also that she enjoys pretending to have a sense of humor, Bakura laughs. Evilly. Why does Bakura laugh? Heh heh heh.
1. Providence

**Daily**

by Lethe Seraph

**Entry One: Providence**

--

**4.23.04**

What is 'Daily'?  Basically, it's my idea of a challenge to myself.  I want to post one chapter of this at least _every other day_.  Each chapter will be a short Yu-Gi-Oh! story based off of a word that I pick randomly from my handy-dandy _Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary_.  Chances are that the chapters won't be related to each other, but we'll see.

^_~ In other words, expect sporadic updating and to add at least a few new words to your vocabulary.  

I hope it's interesting. ^_^;;

--

**providence** (n.) **1 a** _often cap_ : divine guidance or care  **b** _cap _: God conceived as the power sustaining and guiding human destiny  **2 : **the quality or state of being provident

            -_Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary_, p. 921

            -

            Yugi was the golden child.

            There seemed to be a glow left in the air after he passed; people talked more cheerfully for his coming.  He could bring a smile to anyone's face, and everyone knew who he was.  He hadn't failed yet to make friends with anyone, even those who had wished to see him hurt.

            Why?

            He was special.  

            With the gleaming Puzzle ever present at his chest, Yugi seemed to be above injury.  He was safe, protected by the unseen force within his mind.  

            Why him?

            He was Yugi.  There was nothing more to it.  

            There had to be _something _to it.

            "You're insane," grumbled Honda as he ran his hands through Jonouchi's hair.  "Completely, utterly, insane."

            "There has to be a reason Yugi is treated the way he is!" said Jonouchi forcefully.  "Okay, I think you have to go a bit more to the right.  It feels off."

            "Yeah, yeah.  I'm working on it."

            "Okay.  That feels better.  How does it look?"

            "I told you that you were insane, right?"

            "Only about three hundred times."

            "Okay, then, as long as the message has sunk in."

            "So, how does it look?"

            "Like you got a bad dye and gel job from your best friend."

            "Oh, crap.  You followed the instructions, _right_?"

            "Of _course_.  What do you take me for?"

            "You remember third grade?"

            "…Okay, enough said.  My mirror's over there."

            "All right.  Is it safe to, uh, get up?"

            "Well, if _his_ hair doesn't get messed up for the entire school day, I'd say you have a pretty safe bet."

            Jonouchi nodded and stood, tentatively holding his hands at the side of his head.  When he realized that his hair really wasn't moving, he sighed and put his hands at his side.  He walked to the mirror.

            "Holy _crap_!" cried Jonouchi.  Honda began laughing.  

            "You asked me to do it, Jou!"

            "I mean, crap!  Holy…!  I look like… like…"

            "Like a really freakin' tall Yugi?" suggested Honda.

            "Like a really freakin' tall Yugi!  Honda, you rock!"  Jonouchi ran to Honda, dyed and gelled hair bouncing slightly with him, and hugged him tightly.  "You're great!"

            "I'll keep that in mind come my birthday," said Honda with a grin, prying Jonouchi off of him.  "You're actually going to go to school like this?"

            "Hell, yeah!"  Jonouchi beamed and twirled around as though he were a schoolgirl trying out a particularly 'cute' outfit.  "After we spent all that time getting it right?  I can't wait to see what the others think!"

            "I can tell you that already," said Honda.

            "Oh, shut up, you," said Jonouchi cheerfully.  

            "Why are you doing this again?"

            "Dude!  He's Yugi!  I explained this all before, didn't I?  He was the one who got the Millennium Puzzle and the luck with cards and all, there had to be a reason for that-"

            "Like his personality, maybe?"

            "Aw, come on.  I can't _be_ Yugi.  But I _can _try out his hairstyle!  Maybe the girls'll like it…" mused Jonouchi hopefully.

            "Yeah, right…"

            "Mock me all you want!  But this is obviously the new trend!"

            "Dude, Yugi's the one who _set_ the trend."

            "It's only a trend when there are a lot of people following it!  I'm the one starting it.  I should get credit for that, right?"

            "Sure, whatever.  But you owe me big.  And now I'm going to go wash all this crap off of my hands, if you'll excuse me, Juugi."

            "What was that?!" called Jou after Honda.

            "You're Jou-Yugi!  Juugi!  Or would you prefer Yunochi?"

            "Eh, too girly."

            "Juugi it is, then!"  Jonouchi heard the sound of running water, and a loud sigh of relief from Honda.  "Much better.  Ugh."

            Jonouchi glanced at himself in the mirror again.  He gave himself a thumbs-up and grinned.  He really looked like another Yugi, except … taller.  And with smaller eyes.  Now all he needed was a lot of black leather, ha ha.  _I don't think I'll go that far,_ he resolved mentally.

            "Oh, Jou?" said Honda upon his return.

            "Yeah?"

            "How are you going to sleep like that?"

            Jonouchi swore violently.

            -

            "I can't believe I'm doing this," grumbled Honda.  "It's three-thirty in the forking morning, and here I am, putting at least a _gallon _of hair gel in your hair… why me?"

            "Because you're my best friend and you love me," supplied Jonouchi.

            "Nah, I think it was the whole bribery thing."

            "Well then," harrumphed Jou jokingly.  "I guess I know where I stand, huh?"

            "Yeah.  In between me and my sleep."

            "You're so witty in the morning.  What, do you use up all your afternoon brainpower or something?"

            "Funny.  I laugh.  Just remember who has the hair gel here."

            "How do you think Yugi does this on his own?"

            "After so many years of putting it like that?  It's probably naturally that way now.  Like braces or something, right?"

            An image came to Jonouchi's mind: Yugi, ramming a spiky steel structure over his head.  He laughed.  "Yeah, that's great."

            "Isn't it?"

            "But then how do you explain _your _hair?"

            "Let's not go there," said Honda.  "Let's just _not_."

            "Is it even real?  Is it some kinda wig, or a fungus?"

            "Hey!  Just remember who's here at three-forty in the morning doing your hair!"

            Jonouchi sighed.  "Meanie."

            "Say _what_?  I'm the nicest person in the world, Jou."

            "Yeah, sure."

            "Okay, there we go – oh, shoot.  Stay still."

            "What did you do?! 

            "Nothing at all.  Be quiet, your head moves when you speak."

            "Crap, this has to be bad-"

            "Quiet, I said!"

            Jonouchi glared at the wall and was silent.

            -

            "All right!  Done!" said Honda, two and a half hours later.  "You have twenty minutes to get ready for school.  Are we going on my bike?"

            "Yeah, sure," said Jonouchi.  "Jeez, you take forever."

            "You try it sometime!" said Honda.  

            "You don't have enough hair.  So, is it real?"

            "Shut up and get ready for school, Juugi."

            "Quit calling me that!"

            "Anything you say, Yunochi," said Honda cheerfully.  

            -

            Yugi was the golden child, protected by the spirit from all harm.

            But even the spirit hadn't expected this.

            "Hey!  What's up, Yuug?"

            "What the…?!" cried Anzu, staring at Jonouchi as though he were Satan incarnate.

            "Just believe in the heart of the cards!"  Juugi flashed the peace sign and grinned.

            They burst out laughing.


	2. Mast

**Daily**

by Lethe Seraph

**Entry Two: Mast**

            ---

**4.25.04**

            I swear on my reputation as a shounen ai enthusiast that I did not choose this one intentionally.

            ---

**mast** (_n._)  **1 :**a long pole or spar rising from the keel or deck of a ship and supporting the yards, booms, and rigging **2 : **a vertical or nearly vertical pole (as an upright post in various cranes) **3 : **a disciplinary proceeding at which the commanding officer of a naval unit hears and disposes of cases against his enlisted men – called also _captain's mast_ – **mast-ed **(_adj._) – **before the mast ** **1 : **forward of the foremast **2 : **as a common sailor

**mast**(_vt_.) : to furnish with a mast

**mast**(_n._) nuts (as beechnuts and acorns) accumulated on the forest floor and often serving as food for animals (as hogs)

            -_Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary_, p. 701

            -

            "It's awfully breezy up here.  Where are you taking me?"

            "Shut up.  We're almost there.  Okay, now put your hand here."

            "This feels really dangerous…"

            "Don't whine.  What are you, afraid?"

            "No!  I just value my life! …Are you sure I can't open my eyes?"

            "That would ruin the surprise, idiot.  Hey, don't go out that far.  Put your foot right there…"

            He guided the other's foot to a resting place.

            "You all right so far?"

            "Hell, no.  You tell me to trust you and close my eyes, and you're taking me who knows where?"

            "You don't trust me?"

            "No," said the boy bluntly.

            He harrumphed.  "Well, just keep doing what I say and you'll be fine."

            "I've known you too long to believe that."

            "Watch the hand!  It goes more to the right."     

            "How the hell can I watch my hand when you won't let me open my eyes?!"

            "…Jeez.  It's only a bit higher now, come on…"

            "Don't touch _there_!"  

            "I'm trying to keep you balanced!"

            "And, of course, I believe you when you say that."

            "Cynical brat."

            "Prehistoric prat."

            They both grinned.

            "Okay, we're here."

            "Can I open my eyes?"

            Rex, underneath and slightly behind Weevil, braced his knees against the mast and placed his hands on Weevil's sides.

            "Put your arms out."

            Weevil obeyed, pushing his glasses up with one hand before flinging it into the air.

"Now you can open your eyes."

            The scene was picturesque: two young men facing a dazzling sunset, the higher of them with his arms spread wide.  Rex smiled and leaned up to whisper into Weevil's ear.

            "Never let go, Weevil."

            Weevil smacked his forehead against the thick wood.  "_Idiot_!  We're supposed to be at the front of the ship!"


	3. Foot Fault

**Daily**

by Lethe Seraph

**Entry Three: Foot Fault**

**            -**

**            4.27.04**

This ought to be interesting…

            -

**foot**** fault** (_n_) : a fault that occurs (as in tennis) when a server fails to keep both feet behind the baseline until the ball is served

-_Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary, _p. 443

-

After evaluating himself over and over again, Jonouchi Katsuya had finally come to a conclusion.

He was insane.

Why would he have a crush on a person like Seto Kaiba unless he was a self-loathing, masochistic, egotist-loving idiot?  Kaiba would never be the sort of person that Jou would want to be friends with, right?  It had to be something else.

However, after countless evaluations, he had reached the conclusion that, yes, he was a self-loathing, masochistic, egotist-loving idiot.

 And he had a crush on Seto Kaiba.

            What to do, though?  It wasn't as though he could just waltz into the classroom one day, drag Kaiba into the hall, profess his doubtlessly insane feelings, and be swept up into a passionate kiss.  That never happened.  …Ever.

            The other choices weren't that much better, either.  

            He could keep his peace and suffer in silence, struggling not to blurt out something stupid and revealing when Kaiba made comments about his being Kaiba's pet – so, so tantalizing – or he could try to become Kaiba's friend first.

            The problems with the latter were threefold: firstly, as previously stated, Kaiba was not the sort of person that Jou would want to be friends with although his body continued to betray his senses; secondly, Kaiba was also not the sort of person that would return an offer of friendship without suspicion; and, thirdly, what the hell would Yugi and the rest of his friends think?

            Jonouchi had always maintained steadily that Kaiba was an expletiving jerk and that he hated having to share oxygen with the twit.  If he appeared to suddenly change his mind, they most definitely would suspect something.

            After evaluating himself over and over again, Jonouchi Katsuya had finally decided on his course of action.

            He would waltz into the classroom, drag Kaiba into the hall, profess his doubtlessly insane feelings, and be smacked upside the head.

            -

            "Kaiba.  A word," growled Jonouchi, attempting and not quite succeeding at masking the tremor in his voice.  Kaiba didn't even bother turning his eyes from the book to look at Jonouchi, speaking in a dull monotone.

            "Which word?"

            "Don't give me crap, Kaiba!" said Jou, falling back upon his standard angry reply.  Although it probably wasn't the best way to endear himself to Kaiba-boy, it was what was expected of him.  "Just step outside with me for a few minutes.  There's plenty of time before the bell rings."

            "And why should I waste my time on you?" Kaiba turned the page.  It was obvious that he wasn't even giving half of his attention to Jonouchi, and just as obvious that he wanted Jonouchi to know as much.

            "You've already read that book.  Speaking to me civilly, on the other hand, would be something that you haven't done before."  Jonouchi had practiced and practiced in front of the mirror, saying that, and apparently it had paid off; Kaiba turned to Jonouchi, a small amount of surprise flickering in his bright eyes.

            Kaiba spoke, and not in a monotone.  "How would you know?"

            "You were reading it the day before yesterday.  It doesn't take you that long to finish a book, does it?"  

            His obsession with watching Kaiba was now rewarded.  The CEO was interested now.  "No, it doesn't.  What do you want to talk to me about?"

            Jonouchi grinned, throwing Kaiba off further, and turned.  "Follow me into the hall, why don't you?"  Without waiting for a reply, Jonouchi began walking.

            _One… two…_

Kaiba swept in front of Jonouchi.  "The master leads, mutt," was all he had to say.

            -

            "Now, what is it?"

            "First of all, I'm going to be polite to you when I say this, so I'd like a polite response.  All right?"

            Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  "I suppose."

            "Okay, good."  Jonouchi coughed and glanced around; the hallway was nearly deserted.  There were but a few minutes left before the bell rang, but he wouldn't need too long.  It was only a few words, after all… "Kaiba Seto, I…"

            Kaiba waited a moment as Jou fumbled with his words, and then prompted him.  "You…?"

            "I'm getting to that!"  Who would have thought that it would be so hard?  "Um, I."

            "We've established that."  

            "This is really important.  I just can't say it is all."  He tried again.  "I…"

            Kaiba rolled his eyes.  "How much do you need?"

            "Huh?"

            "How much money do you need?"

            "What?!  That's not it!"  

            "Then…" said Kaiba, slightly puzzled.  "What is it?"

            "That's what I'm trying to say!" said Jonouchi, exasperated.  "Come on, use your imagination!"

            "You want to duel me."

            "No."

            "You killed my brother."

            "Hell, no."

            "You're trying to make me tardy for the first time in my life."

            "Not that, either.  Come on, think heart."

            When had this turned into a game show?

            "You need a transplant?"

            "No!"

            "Your sister is in love with me," said Kaiba, wincing.

            "Er, no.  I'd have to kill you."

            Kaiba was intrigued now, guessing creatively.  He seemed drawn to challenges – the tougher, the better.  "You want me to create a dating sim."

            "That might be cool, but no."

            "You want to tell me that I have no heart."

            "Nope."

            "You like someone, and you want an unbiased, intellectually based opinion?"

            "Only the first part."

            "Why come to me?"  Kaiba thought.  "Unless…"

            He had it now.  Jonouchi tried to prepare himself for rejection.

            "…you like Yugi?"

            Jonouchi facefaulted.  "What gave you that idea?!"

            "I've dueled him enough times that I have a good idea of his personality, but judging by your reaction, that wasn't correct."

            "Right on."

            "Who else is there?" said Kaiba.  It appeared that he _could _be clueless after all.

            "Kaiba, I dragged _you_ out here," said Jonouchi with a sigh, making no move to get up.  Why bother if Kaiba was only going to punch him down in a moment anyway?"

            "…Oh!" said Kaiba, hitting his palm with his fist in an uncharacteristically enthusiastic gesture.

            "You get it now?"

            "You're in love with _Mokuba_!"

            Already on the floor, what else could Jonouchi do?

            He…

            …footfaulted.


	4. Leicester

**Daily**

by Lethe Seraph

**Entry Four: Leicester**

** --**

** 4.29.04**

…Oh, crap.

-Note: This one is _really_ weird. It … lacks plot, and coherent thought.

** --**

** -**

**Leicester** (_n._) **: **any of a breed of white-faced long-wool mutton-type sheep originating in England and having white fleece finer than that of most long-wool sheep

-_Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary_, p. 651 

-

It had all come down to this.

Jonouchi hadn't struggled this far through Battle City for nothing! He had to win this duel; he had to make Shizuka proud. And now, in the final stretch of the duel, with both players down to their last few Life Points, it was anyone's game.

Jou intended to make it his.

"Hurry up and make your move!" he called annoyedly at the green-haired young man. "Or are you going to give up?"

"I have already foreseen your defeat!" was Roba's reply. 

"Then why the heck are you taking so long?!" demanded Jou.

Roba paused, running a hand through his hair. "…Why? Are you really that eager to lose?"

The crowd was beginning to murmur. Jonouchi shifted from one foot to the other.

"Jeez! Go already!" yelled Honda from his front-row position, echoed by Anzu.

"Fine!" Espa smirked and whipped a card from his duel disk, replacing it with another. "I sacrifice a monster, to summon…"  
Oh, no.

"…Jinzo!"

Jonouchi winced. Damn, that looked scary.

"And since your field is free of monsters, I can attack your Life Points directly! …Jinzo! Attack!"

"Not so fast!" cried Jonouchi, flipping a card. "I activate Scapegoat!"

"All right, _Jou_! You da man!"

"You can do it!"

Jonouchi basked in his moment of glory. And then he realized, when Roba failed to respond, that something was wrong.

He looked up.

They were coming his way…!

"Leicestrite," intoned a mechanical voice. "A Sheep-Type Pokemon. Best known for their courage and strength in numbers, the Leicestrite…"

"Awesome!" said Ash excitedly, not even waiting for his Pokedex to finish its statement. "I'd love to have _that_ one! What do you think, Brock?"

Brock was already gone.

Ash sighed. He had probably found a pretty girl in the crowd.

And, sure enough…

"Um, thank you, I think," said the young woman awkwardly. "But I'm kind of busy right now…"

Her male companion nodded. "Yeah, we're watching our friend duel."

Ash jumped into the conversation. "You mean, with Pokemon?"

"Poke-what?" said the girl. She blinked. "They're playing Duel Monsters."

"That sheep up there is Leicestrite!" said Ash. "It's a Pokemon! How can you not know what Pokemon is?"

"Calm down, Ash...!" said Brock, glancing back and forth between Ash and the girl.

"No, it's not," said the other boy. He reminded Brock of himself in a way, with his spiky brown head. "It's Scapegoat. It isn't a sheep at all."

Ash blinked. He didn't know what to say to that one.

The girl turned back to the 'duel' and her mouth dropped open. "Wait! Honda, what's going on?!"

"Huh? …What the heck…!? Let's go!" 

The two raced off. 

Ash stared at Brock.

Brock stared at Ash.

They followed.

"Get off!" cried Jonouchi. "You fuzzy beasts! What's going on?! …Man, I'm gonna kill Kaiba one of these days…!"

"Myuh! Myuh!" cried the goat-sheep-Duel Monsters happily, attaching themselves to their master with enthusiasm rivaling that of Otogi's fangirls.

"Can't… breathe…!"

Roba had rushed over to his side, attempting to pry them off of him, but to no avail. "Jonouchi! What's happening?!"

"They're attacking me! It has to be some glitch in the programming or something!"

"Don't worry! We're here to help you!" Anzu and Honda had rushed over and were now aiding Roba in his valiant efforts. The Scapegoats, however, were persistent.

"Myuh! Myuh!"

"Somebody, help!"

Ash heard that plea and grinned widely. "Pikachu, let's-"

A sudden burst of fire and smoke.

The crowd was yelling and running-

Anzu and Honda tried yet harder to free Jou-

Roba had rushed off to save his brothers-

-and then they heard…

…the voices.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

Ash slapped his forehead. "Pikachu…" he began.

"To protect the world from- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"No fairrrrrrrr!" cried Jessie, as James and Meowth chorused, "Team Rocket is blasting off againnnn…!!!"

Twink!

Jonouchi scrambled to his feet, looking around wildly. "Where'd they go?" he demanded.

"I have no idea…!" said Anzu. "After the strange people left, so did the Scapegoats!"

"Hmm… the excess electrical energy in the area must have shorted out the system," mused a voice from behind them.

Jonouchi whirled around. "You!" he cried in an accusatory voice, brandishing a finger.

Kaiba smirked slightly. "Glad to see you can recognize your master, mutt."

"You were behind all this, weren't you!"

"I'd like to give you this Psychic Badge," said Roba, having returned with his brothers.

"…The hell?!" cried Jonouchi, turning back around to face Roba. He was now utterly confused, and a confused Jonouchi was a loud and angry Jonouchi.

"You proved your strength and worth in battle against me."

"Er, we never finished our duel."

"Don't worry about that," said Roba brightly. "Just take it."

"No."

"Don't worry about that," said Roba brightly. "Just take it."

Jonouchi stared at him. "Are you all right, psycho?"

"Don't worry about that-"

"Augh!" Jonouchi turned yet again to run, forgetting that Kaiba was behind him, and-

Smack.

Bomph!

Jonouchi stared down. Kaiba had turned into…

…a seahorse?!

What was going on here?!

It flailed about. As much as Jou would love to see Kaiba suffer, he certainly didn't want the boy dead. Jonouchi grabbed the seahorse and ran. "Water! Water!" he mumbled. "Fresh or sea?! Oh, man…!"

And then it became a sheep.

Suddenly, Jonouchi had an urge to kiss the sheep.

He leaned down-

"YAAAAAAAAH!!!" Jonouchi bolted upright in bed. He began to curse, making his way to the sink.

Splashing his face with cold water, Jonouchi told himself very firmly never to count sheep ever again.

Ever.


	5. Mimic

**Daily**

by Lethe Seraph

**Entry Five: Mimic**

            --

            **5.1.04**

_ Uhhhh.  It's short and pointless…. maaan…

            --

            **mimic** (_v.) _**1 : **to imitate closely **2 : **to ridicule by imitation **3 : **simulate **4 : **to resemble by biological mimicry

            _-Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary, _p. 725

            --

            Nobody liked a copycat.

            Kaiba especially did not like copycats.

            Why?

            A particular bad experience on the island of Pegasus had started it all.  He also did not like cartoons, wine, or white-haired men for the same reason.

            Damn Pegasus.

            So when Jonouchi started making fun of Kaiba by trying to act like him – and not succeeding at all; he didn't have nearly enough wits about him – it was understandable that Kaiba reacted the way he did.

            That was how Kaiba Seto landed his first Domino High detention.

            Would he deign to grace the teacher on duty with his superior presence?

            A moment of rational thought told him the answer:

            Unfortunately, yes.

            "Um, ah!  K-Kaiba!"  The middle-aged woman, flustered, began to stand and bow.  "What brings you… oh.  Um, have a seat."  She gestured nervously at the desks.

            Kaiba sighed inwardly and swept gracefully to a seat in the middle row.

            "Um, just … feel free to do what you like, within reason.  Do, uh, homework, or … read …."

            Were all teachers idiots?

            "Thank you," said Kaiba quietly, which caused the woman even more distress.  She began fiddling with a pen from her desk before remembering to sit back down.  For crying out loud…

            Several relatively peaceful moments then ensued.  Kaiba was almost beginning to enjoy himself.

            That was, of course, when _he_ walked in.

            "Sorry I'm late, teach!" said Jonouchi cheerfully.  "Got held up by Kurosawa-sensei."

            The woman glanced up from her book and gave Jou a slight nod.  "Sit where you will."

            Jonouchi's eyes roved the room, and he grinned when he saw Kaiba.

            _Damn it!  You're the reason I'm in here in the first place!  _Kaiba glared at Jonouchi, in an unconscious attempt to telepathically communicate the fact that if he sat anywhere near Kaiba, he would suffer immensely.

            Jou smirked and sat down.

            Right.  Next.  To.  Him.

            _DAMN IT!_

If it were possible for a person to spontaneously burst into flames, Kaiba would have.

            He then would have set Jonouchi on fire.

            _No, stay calm.__  He doesn't get to you, he doesn't get to you at all…_

_            Not… at… all._

Kaiba took a few deep breaths and concentrated very intently on his fingernails.

            A crumpled sheet of paper had found its way onto Kaiba's desk.

            He nearly groaned aloud, but found his composure.  Should he open it?

            Curiosity got the better of him.

            _Dude, you look pissed._

Kaiba _did _groan now.  Fortunately, the teacher was engrossed in her book.  Some monitor she was.  He whipped out his pen and wrote a quick reply.

            _What makes you think that?_

Jou grinned.

            _Well, for starters, you look like Yugi took your Blue-Eyes and ripped it to shreds…_

_            It's called 'sarcasm', mutt._

_            It's called 'a sense of humor', egomaniac._

_            I didn't know you knew that words with more than three syllables existed, let alone had the ability to use them._

Jonouchi frowned and paused for a moment, before grinning and scribbling his retort.

            _So, you don't know it all after all.  Ha.  I've found you out, Seto._

_            Since when can you call me 'Seto'?_

_            Since now.  You were given the name for a reason, right?_

_            I don't know why I'm conversing with you._

_            I can answer that one._

_            Go right ahead.  _Kaiba challenged, throwing a small smirk in Jou's direction. 

_            You have nothing better to do._

_            ……..You could be right._

_            You _know _I'm right.  _

The teacher looked up.  Kaiba quickly put his head back behind the book he had previously been reading, and Jou followed suit.

            There was only one problem with that-

            Jou hadn't had a book.

            He was now reading over Seto's shoulder.

            And we all know how much Kaiba loved being copied.

            The two were in detention all of the next week.


	6. Imperturbable

**Daily**

by Lethe Seraph

**Entry Six: Imperturbable**

            --

            **5.3.04**

            Not on purpose, I swear…

            Ah, well.  Here comes another Seto/Jou for y'all, I guess. ^_^;;  Long and pointless!

            --

            **imperturbable** (_adj._) : marked by extreme calm, impassivity, and steadiness

            -

            Was he a man or a robot?

            That was the question at hand today, in Yugi's small but somehow spacious room.  Every weekend, Yugi, Jou, Honda, and Anzu would gather there, to just hang out – to be themselves, ordinary teenagers who didn't have the fate of the world on their shoulders.

            Jou and Honda would usually stay and sleep over, much to the chagrin of Sugoroku.  Nevertheless, the kindly man never complained.  (Jou thought that it was prize enough for Anzu to visit, Sugoroku being the lecher that he was, but Jou wasn't about to comment.)

              Honda grinned, placing another small tile into its proper position with a _click_.  "Definitely a robot.  There's no way he could be human."

            "I wouldn't say he's a man yet," said the ever-quixotic Anzu carefully, "but he _must _have a human side, at the very least.  You've seen how he acts around Mokuba."

            "So, he's programmed to look after his kin," said Jonouchi.  He tossed a chip into the air and caught it with his mouth.  "The next in line to the Kaiba throne, you know?  It's logic."

            "And what would you know about logic, Jou?" said Honda, echoed by Yugi.  The two laughed as Jou fumed.

            "More than you, Sir Fails-A-Lot," grumbled Jou.

            "Oh, a stab in the heart!"  Honda mimed himself being run through by a sword, complete with gagging and choking.  Anzu giggled when Honda fell to the ground with a loud thump, scattering the puzzle's pieces across the floor.  "However shall I live?"

            "Hondaaaaa…" chastised Yugi.  He attempted to retrieve the pieces.

            "He _is _human," maintained Anzu.  "Just a very quiet one."

            "Hell, quiet?  Are you kidding?  'Mutt' this and 'mutt' that, I always feel like I'm going to be sick.  Kaiba isn't a quiet person."

            "Fine, then."  Anzu reiterated.  "He's just … not social, is all.  He doesn't express himself like you do."

            "Sure, whatever."

            "Don't you remember Duelist Kingdom?" said Honda, laughing.  "'Yugi's more than twice the man you'll ever be!'" he quoted in a breathy falsetto.  "What do _you _come home to when the day is done, Seto Kaiba?  _What do you_-"

            "Enough, enough!" cried Anzu.  She hit him with a Dark Magician pillow, ignoring Yugi's protests.  "Don't remind me of that!  It just came to me on the spot!"

            "Well, I think it pretty much said your opinion of him."

            "It's changed!"

            "Right," said Honda.  "Of course, I believe you."

            "As well you should."

            "Well?  Man or 'bot?" said Yugi from his position on the floor.  He groped around under the bed, sighing when he came up with nothing but a handful of dust.

            "Robot," chorused Jonouchi and Honda.

            "Human!"

            "You're the minority, Anzu," pointed out Yugi.

            "You don't agree with me?" Anzu's expression was pained.

            "Well … I'm not sure," said Yugi.  "I'm going to spend more time with Jou and Honda tonight, after all, and I don't want to wake up with some horrendous thing on my hair."

            "Damn straight!"

            "Right on, Yuug!"

            "You _guys_," said Anzu.  She tutted.  "So the only reason you're going with them is because they'll get revenge otherwise."

            Yugi nodded and smiled brightly.  "Right!"

            Anzu thought for a moment.

            Her eyes glinted.

            "I have an idea."

            -

            "I can't believe I have to do this," grumbled Jonouchi as he made his way down the path to Kaiba's expansive home.  "Why _me_?"

            The scene in Yugi's bedroom replayed itself in Jou's mind, the voice of Anzu echoing in a particularly clear tone.

_            "Okay, shoot."_

_            "How about this?  Get proof.  Just try getting to know him, and then tell us how it goes."_

_            "What?  You mean at school?"_

_            "It would ruin my reputation as a Kaiba-hater!" cried Jonouchi in indignation._

_            "No, no…" Anzu grinned.  "See, people act differently in different situations and places.  I'm saying that, right now, we're going to trek down to Kaiba's house and see whether or not he'll let you in."_

_            "You as in…?"_

_            "Jou," stated Anzu._

_            "Why me?!  He hates my guts!"_

_            "Exactly."_

_            "Can't we at least draw straws or something…?!"_

_            "I think it's a good idea, Jou!" said Yugi.  "You should try it."_

_            "Hell, no."_

_            Anzu glanced at Yugi.  "Fine, then.  Shall we all draw straws to make it fair?"_

_            Yugi's eyes glazed over, as though he were conferring with himself – the spirit, perhaps?  No, there was no reason for that._

_            "Sure.  I'll go get some straws," said the boy cheerfully._

            "I swear they rigged that," Jou said to himself.  "They _must _have rigged that."

            He was at Kaiba's door.

            He could chicken out now-

            No!

            He was not afraid of the idiot CEO.

            …Not to mention, the others were lurking in a nearby bush, watching.

            He would have to go through with this.

            Jou extended a finger to the doorbell, and …

            …was that music he heard?

            His finger wavered as he strained to listen.

            "What's keeping him?"

            "No clue," said Honda.  "Maybe he's afraid…?"

            "That's not like Jou," murmured Yugi.  

            It was kind of pretty.

            A flurry of notes here, suddenly shifting up a few octaves, and then flowing chords that made Jonouchi smile.

            It was really pretty.

            Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

            He rang the doorbell.

            "All right, there he goes."

            "I hope Kaiba doesn't hurt him…"

            "He wouldn't do that," reassured Honda.  "It would affect his reputation.  We're witnesses, after all."

            The music stopped.  Had Kaiba been playing, then?  Jou heard footsteps now, drawing closer and closer.

            He suppressed the urge to dash away.

            What would he say?

            What could he say?

            "Well, yeah, my friends and I are trying to figure out whether you're a complete prick or not."

            That would work, definitely.

            The intercom crackled.

            "Jonouchi?  What are you doing here?" rasped Kaiba's distinct tenor, mangled by the device.  Jou would have thought that Kaiba's system would be a bit more high-tech; Kaiba's voice through the 'com reminded him of a cartoon character, though he couldn't remember its name.

            Jou attempted to draw a mood of cheer about him, reminding himself that Kaiba most likely could see him right now.  "I'm here to talk.  May I come in?"

            A pause.

            "What do you wish to talk about?  I am rather busy." The words were tentative, untrusting.  And for good reason, Jou supposed.  Why would Jou do this of his own free will?

            As it was, he wasn't.

            "Just … stuff," said Jou awkwardly.  "It shouldn't take too long.  I'm not gonna hurt you or anything…"

            For some reason, the explanation was accepted.  The door swung open – hitting Jou in the head.

            "Damn!" said Jonouchi.  He rubbed his head, and looked up.

            There Kaiba stood.

            "All right!  He's in!"

            "Now what?"

            An ominous pause.  Leaves rustled.

            "…We wait."

            Click. 

            The door was closed.

            It was now or never.  His last chance to turn back, to escape.

            No.

            Kaiba swept through the hallway, and, indicating that Jonouchi should follow, turned into a certain room.

            Jou followed.

            "Awesome…!" he whispered, in spite of himself.  A large, ornate living room faced him, in hues of blue, gold, and pearly white.  Hanging in a quiet grace from the ceiling was an elaborately crafted chandelier, its crystals gleaming in the soft light.

            Beautiful.

            Kaiba nodded slightly to Jonouchi.  "Sit," he said formally.

            An image of a dog-suit flashed unbidden through Jou's mind, but he pushed it away and accepted the invitation.

            Kaiba sat opposite him.

            Jou guessed that the room was the way it was so as to intimidate particularly pompous guests; he had to say that it was doing a good job of humbling _him _so far.

            "What do you wish to talk about?" repeated Kaiba, resting his hands in his lap.  "Could it not have waited until Monday?"

            "Er, um…" Great.  What was he supposed to say, anyway?  Jou still had no idea.  He went with the first one that came to his mind.  "Well, I just wanted to … talk."

            A raised eyebrow.

            "I mean, about whatever.  I was, uh…"  _Come on, Jou!  Think quickly!_  "I was feeling kind of sorry about how I've been treating you, and…"  He shrugged.

            "Why?" said Kaiba impassively.  "I treat you exactly the same."

            "But it doesn't have to be that way," said Jou, warming to the subject.  "Who said we had to be brats towards each other?" 

            "Brats?"

            "We act like ten-year-olds.  Don't tell me you enjoy thinking of yourself as a ten-year-old."

            "I suppose I never thought of it."

            Jou laughed, and then fell silent.  He had to remember that he was with Kaiba.  The boy was different from his friends.

            "Why…?"

            He had to explain himself now.  "You, the great Seto Kaiba, didn't think of something?  It sounded kinda weird to me."  He grinned hesitantly.

            "I am human, believe it or not."  Kaiba, just as serious as ever.

            …But _wait_!  

            "You're human?"

            A flicker of something in those bright blue eyes.  "As far as I know, yes."

            Hell, he could go home now!

            Jou's grin became certain.  "That's good to know.  So…"

            "Yes?"

            "What was that music before I rang the doorbell?"

            Was that a small tinge of pink coloring Kaiba's cheeks, as he stiffened in surprise?

            No.  Jou had to be imagining it.

            Kaiba recomposed himself quickly, almost before Jou could blink.  "Yes, it was."

            "What was it?" prodded Jou.

            "If you must know," said Kaiba, as calmly as ever, "it was the Clair de Lune."

            "Éclair the…?"

            He sighed.  "It is not my place to educate you, mutt…"

            There it was.  The 'mutt'.

            Jou forced himself to ignore it.  

            Seeming slightly astonished at Jou's lack of reaction, Kaiba continued.  "It's by Claude Debussy.  I wouldn't expect you to have heard of him."

            "Haven't," acknowledged Jonouchi.

            They were almost getting along.

            "So were you playing it?" said Jou curiously.

            "…Yes."

            "That's cool!  I didn't know you could play."

            "Upon occasion, I am called upon to entertain my guests," said Kaiba, a small amount of disdain in his tone.  "I can't say it's a particular love of mine."

            _Love.___

The word brought Jou's train of thought swerving right back around, narrowly avoiding a derailment.  As long as he was there, he might as well have a bit of fun.  "Kaiba?"

            "Yes?"

            "Have you ever had a crush?"

            "Yes," said Kaiba frankly.  "I still do."

            _Eh? _

He hadn't expected the other to be so… forthcoming.

            "On who? …If I'm not prying, of course."

            "Hn?  Weren't you talking about the Crush Card?" said Kaiba.

            Damn, but he could be oblivious when he wanted to be.  "Not that," said Jou dismissively.  "I mean, have you liked anyone?"

            "Mokuba."

            Oh.  Of course.  Jou mentally slapped his forehead.  The boy hadn't grown up with friends or soap operas.  It figured he would only know the dictionary definition of the word.  He would have to elaborate.  "Have you ever had a physical attraction to a girl…?"

            Kaiba blinked.  _Now _he understood.  A slight frown.  "Aren't you prying just a bit?"

            Jou grinned sheepishly.  "Curious."

            "No."

            "Huh?"

            "No, I have not ever had a physical attraction to a girl," said Kaiba.

            "Ah."

            He hadn't known any, Jou guessed.

            "Haven't _you_ ever been … curious…?" said Jou.  "What it's like?"

            A strange expression flickered, before the mask settled back down.  "No," said Kaiba quickly.

            They were quiet for a moment.

            "Um, sorry.  What do you want to talk about?" said Jou.

            Three hours later, Honda, Anzu, and Yugi abandoned the bushes for Yugi's PlayStation 2.

            And Jou was enjoying one of the best conversations he had had in his life.


	7. Protractile

**Daily**

by Lethe Seraph

**Entry Seven: Protractile**

            --

            **5.5.04**

Yeah, I could see extending the last chapter into a story myself.  I was actually thinking about it.  …Then I lost the ishness. ^_^;;  Darn that ishness.  Ah, well.

            Darn, but this word opens up so many R-rated possibilities.  TT__TT Why'd it have to come up?  Why?!

            Anyway, I'm sick.  Not feeling well.  Urgh.  Must … write!  I shall struggle onward.  Since I lack inspiration, I'm going to try dialogue-only…

            --

            **protractile**(_adj._) : capable of being thrust out 

            -

            "Check this out."

            "Huh?  I'm kind of busy, you know."

            "It's interesting, I swear."

            "Interesting enough to make me stop studying?  That is what I'm here to do…"

            "It'll only take a moment."

            "Then how interesting can it be?"

            "Very, I assure you."

            "The way you say that scares me.  I'm not looking."

            "What?  Whaddaya mean, 'the way I say that'?"

            "You sound like a dirty old man."

            "How could I sound like Yugi's grandpa?"

            "Hey!  Don't insult my grandpa!"

            "We're not insulting your grandpa…"

            "It's true, Yuug."

            "I take offense."

            "Anyway, Honda, you have to look at this!"

            "No, I don't."

            "Come onnnn, don't be a spoilsport."

            "If it'll make him shut up, do it!"

            "Easy for you to say, Anzu.  You haven't known him as long as I have."

            "It's not bad or anything…"

            "Sure.  Right.  Of course I believe you when you say that…"

            "I thought we were here to study, you two."

            "I _am_!  Jou's the one trying to distract me!"

            "It'll only take a moment, I told you!  Look, Honda!"

            "Does it involve anything that you would never let Yugi watch on television?"

            "Are you kidding?  I lend him that sort of video all the-"

            "Hey!  Anzu's here too!  Don't say that…!"

            "It's true-"

            "Yugi, you do _what_?"

            "That's it.  I'm not looking."

            "Mean!  Well, then, I'm just going to shut up and study, and you'll never see my cool thing!"

            "Thank you."

            "'Cool thing'?  That sounds kind of like…"

            "Hey, quit eyeing my pants!"

            "You mean that's not what you were talking about, Jou?"

            "Anzu, tell Yugi to quit staring at my pants."

            "Yugi, quit staring at Jou's pants."

            "I wasn't staring at Jou's pants!"

            "Are you sure?  It looked like you were staring at Jou's pants."

            "Who's the perv now?"

            "You are, Jou."

            "Hey!"

            "Sure, why not?  Let's all just stop studying and stare at Jou's pants."

            "You guys are insane."

            "Tell me about it."

            "All right.  First of all, you-"

            "Er, I didn't mean it."

            "But how do you expect us to take you seriously when you say 'cool thing'?"

            "It's not like that!  I just wanted to show you this trick I can do-"

            "A trick with your 'cool thing'?  Sounds like it to me!"

            "Hey!  Quit laughing!  …Et tu, Yuug?"  
            "You don't even know where that comes from."

            "Yeah, I do!"

            "Tell."

            "_Julius Caesar.  _Take that."

            "Hey, where'd you pick _that_ up?  Did Kaiba throw you a bone?"

            "What the hell's that supposed to mean?  I actually read the play, all right?"

            "Sure, whatever."

            "I'll bet he's seen this 'cool thing' of yours dozens of-"

            "What?!  You're insane!"

            "You forget, Jou, I've known you since middle school."

            "Hondaaa!  I'm freakin' straight!"

            "Sure."

            "Anyway, aren't we here to study, guys?"

            "Yugi's right.  We should be studying.  The exams are coming up…"

            "I, personally, am curious about this trick."

            "Honda, I'm shocked!"

            "Forget it.  I'm not showing it to you now."

            "Awww, how cute!  Jou's sulking."

            "Am not!"

            "Yes, you are."

            "No I'm not!"

            "Are too."        

            "Am not!"

            "You two are _such _kids."

            "Am not!"

            "Are too!"

            "Uh, Anzu, you're doing it too."

            "Come on, Jou, show us!"

            "Why should I?  You'll only make fun of me."

            "You have to prove to us that you didn't mean … that."

            "You're staring at my pants again.  Quit it."

            "Show!"

            "Hell, no."

            "You wanted to before.  You might as well now."

            "Yeah, we're curious!  You have an audience, Jou!"

            "Go Jou!  Go Jou!"

            "…Fine."

            "…"

            "_Sick!_"

            "How the hell does it do that?!"

            "I don't know, it's … natural, I guess."

            "Like a defect?"            

            "I think it's kind of cool…"

            "Yeah, you're right!  You could do that in front of a circus."

            "How does it go back like that?  It can't be normal."

            "My mom asked the doctor to look at it.  He said it's perfectly healthy.  Lots of other people can do it."

            "Really?  Ew."

            "I've never seen another person able to do that, actually."

            "You neither?"

            "Aw, I can't."

            "I would've been surprised if you could."

            "We'll have to give you a nickname now, Jou."

            "Like?"

            "Jou, the amazing Cool Thing Man!  See his Cool Thing while it lasts!"

            "…Uh, no."

            "Sounds like mature viewing to me."

            "Heh heh."

            "Come on, guys!  Quit making fun.  I showed you."

            "Yes, and it was very … interesting."

            "Disgusting, though."

            "Can you imagine, though?  'Will bend thumb for cash'."

            "Ha!  That would be great!"


	8. Litchi

**Daily**

by Lethe Seraph

**Entry Eight: Litchi**

**            --**

**            5.7.04**

I remember, as a child in Thailand, Mom would tell us to eat litchis ("They're fruit!  Good for you!") every few days.  She's an adamant believer in the 'daily-fruits-and-vegetables-do-a-healthy-person-make' regime.  (I still ended up getting pneumonia for two weeks in fifth grade.  When I got back, the teacher hardly remembered my name.)  I always found litchis to be rather odd, both in texture and taste, but they were quite sweet.  They were better than other things, anyway – papaya was one of my main loathes back then.  As a matter of fact, I still don't like papaya.  It makes me gag.

            While I'm still on the topic of fruit, I remember seeing a sign in a hotel in Thailand: one of the red circles with a slash through it – but what it was slashing through was a fruit.  I asked Mom, and she said that the fruit called 'durian' was banned in that hotel.  Apparently, while they taste good (or so she says), their smell is pungent and unbearable to others, like that of rotting flesh.  

            My sister loves litchi candies and gummies.  I must admit, they're tasty …

            --

            **litchi : **(_n._) **1 : **the oval fruit of a tree of the soapberry family having a hard scaly outer covering, small hard seed, and edible flesh that surrounds the seed and is firm, sweetish, and black when dried – called also _litchi nut_**2 : **a tree bearing litchis

            -

            "I'm trying to figure out a good metaphor for you."

            "Hm?"

            "Or, at least, I think that's the word."  Jonouchi leaned back in his chair.  Class was but a few minutes from ending, and the teacher had given up on them.  Honda was watching Yugi duel Anzu; Jou had figured that he already knew how it would turn out and had become bored.

            "What brings this up?" said Kaiba.  Apparently, he was as bored as Jonouchi was; normally, he would have come up with a much more biting reply and then proceeded to either ignore Jou or comment on how he should have been born a canine.

            "'Cause I had nothing better to do," said Jou with a shrug.  "So I was thinking-"

            "Of course," said Kaiba, a sarcastic edge in his voice.  "While you're 'thinking', get your chair back on the ground.  It's safer."

            "Oh, how sweet.  You care."  Jou grinned and tipped his chair back further, making Kaiba glare at him.

            Kaiba grabbed his shoulders and shoved him to the floor, resulting in a loud _thump _that didn't attract the attention of the other students at all.

            Jeez.

            "Heyy!" said Jou.  The lightning bolts were almost visible as they zipped between the eyes of the nemeses.    

            "What were you saying?" said Kaiba calmly, infuriating Jou yet further.  

            …What _had _he been saying?

            Oh, right.  Metaphor.

            "Well, at first I thought of the obvious stuff, like ice.  You're all cold and crap.  But then I thought, you don't melt.  At all.  So, you can't be ice."

            Kaiba raised an eyebrow, but was silent.  Jou took this to mean that he should continue.

            "I thought, well, maybe you're like the ocean.  Because of your eyes… all blue, you know?  It's cold, and when you jump in you usually scream-"

            A definite raised eyebrow there.

            "But when you get used to it it's okay.  …But you're not okay.  So it couldn't be that, either."

            How much higher could the eyebrow go?

            "Then I started thinking about animals.  The first one that I thought of was a seahorse, and I remembered hearing that the guy seahorses carry the kids around in a pouch or something – like you and Mokuba – so it seemed okay.  But seahorses are cute, and you aren't.  Not really."

            Oh, now Kaiba was twitching.  He was still silent, though, so Jou plunged deeper.

            "Maybe you were a wild cat, I thought.  Like a jaguar or something.  You pounce on your prey, and your teeth are all sharp and stuff … and then they're a gory mess.  And you stalk around in the shadows.  It sounded about right, for a while."

            "What was wrong with that, then?"

            "Well, if you were a lion, you'd be in a pride, and you don't seem like that kind of guy."

            "There are other large cats, you know," said Kaiba almost amusedly.

            "…I just didn't like the idea, all right?  You know, the old cat-and-dog thing.  Then I'd be a dog for sure."

            Yugi was grinning as Anzu slapped a hand to her forehead.  It looked like only a matter of time before she lost.

            "Go on," said Kaiba.

            He was actually interested?

            Jou continued, warming up to the subject.

            "Maybe you were a thing, I thought," said Jou.  "Like … a diamond.  You can cut through anything, and you stand out … but then I realized that that would mean that you were transparent, and you aren't."

            Jou was leaning back in his chair again.  Kaiba hadn't seemed to notice yet.

            "So what else was there?  I kept on thinking about it, and then it came to me – food!  Maybe you were a food."

            With a grin, Jonouchi leaned back just a bit further.

            "What kind of food, though?" Jou continued.  "Definitely not a cake or pie.  Maybe a lemon, I thought.  They're hidden inside of their peel, never showing their real selves, but when you finally get through them they taste really sour."

            "Was that it, then?"

            "Nah.  You can make lemonade out of lemons."

            "Ah."

            "So then I kept on thinking about fruit.  You're definitely not a banana – they're too soft and sweet, and they go bad too quickly.  You can crush them really easily, right?"

            Kaiba nodded slightly.

            "What about a bunch of sour grapes?  Not really, because – like the banana – they're easily crushed.  Not to mention they're in groups.  So I kept on thinking," said Jonouchi.           

            "You were thinking a great deal about me," commented Kaiba.

            "Yeah, whatever.  Maybe a cherry, I thought.  But they're like grapes, and then there's that whole thing with the stem, and I didn't think that was a very good metaphor for you."

            "…Right."

            "So apples, maybe.  They're a bit harder, and they have a peel.  Sometimes they look fine on the outside, but they're rotten inside.  And then … sometimes they look rotten on the outside, but they're great on the inside."  Jou paused for a moment before continuing.  "But, actually, that didn't sound right either.  You don't _look _rotten, and I'm not sure whether you're rotten to the core or not yet, even if you're a complete jerk sometimes."

            Kaiba ignored the insult and motioned for Jou to go on.

            "And then, finally, it came to me – you _are _a fruit."

            Kaiba's eyebrow went up again.

            "You're a _litchi_," said Jou proudly, leaning back further.

            "How do you figure that?"

            "Well, they have the same problem as the others, I know, but there's something … litchi about you.  Maybe you're sweet on the inside, I don't know, but I can only see that hard surface.  You know, they're different colors, the outside and the inside?"

            He could hardly _see _Kaiba's eyebrow any more.

            "I don't know.  You just strike me as a litchi."

            "Interesting," said Kaiba.  "So you were thinking about me all that time because …?"

            "I told you!  I had nothing better to do."

            "You know, it almost seems like you have a crush on me." 

            "WHAT?!"

            Jou's chair fell to the floor just as the bell rang.

            Kaiba smirked and stooped over him, extending a hand.

            Jou stared up at him.

            "Hurry up, _mutt_.  I'm not going to wait for you forever."

            Jonouchi finally swallowed up his pride and grabbed Kaiba's outstretched hand.  "Does this mean I get to call you Litchi?" said Jou idly as the two made their way out of the classroom.

            "Only if you wish to die a slow and painful death," was Kaiba's reply.  "When are you going to let go of my hand?"

            -

            "I can't believe I lost," groaned Anzu.

            Honda laughed.  "Yes, you can.  Don't tell me you expected to win!"

            "But what was Jou doing with Kaiba?" Yugi looked up at the two, concerned.

            Honda grinned and patted the smaller boy's head.  "I wouldn't worry my pretty little head over it if I were you, Yugi," he said cheerfully.  "Let's concentrate on getting to class, okay?"


	9. Rapport

**Daily**

by Lethe Seraph

**Entry Nine: Rapport**

--

**5.9.04**

This one is Hush Puppie's fault. We were talking online and she gave me the word. Then she dared to say that I couldn't shock her with any pairing! Grr.

After _that_, she thought of the Ultimate Challenge…

(Just so you know, this is not entirely canon. ; But then, what is?)

So, I'll repeat: Not my fault. Flaming is bad. Go over and read Hush Puppie's stuff. ::sweatdrops:: This one turned out really long and really weird. You have been warned.

(Excepting this comment, Word says that it's 2,222 words long. )

--

**rapport** (_noun_) : a relationship of mutual trust or understanding

-

No words were needed.

They just … understood each other.

Ordinarily, even the fact that they were three would have been wrong to them at some level …

…but this was different.

It was destiny.

--

Ever since that day in the tower when she had glimpsed the forbidden journal, Anzu had felt a pull towards the man who owned it. The words had sounded so heartbreakingly sincere, so filled with remorse and broken hopes, that she couldn't help but yearn to comfort the one who had written them.

She had seen a flowing script which described such pain that she felt her heart wrench at the memory.

She had seen paintings so vivid and tender that she felt a rush of sweet joy at the fading images within her mind.

Her friends reveled in his creations; played with the cards every passing day.

How could anyone who imagined such beautiful things be … _evil_?

-

"Sherlock Holmes, Indiana Jones and Edward Scissorhands? 'Together'? I must say, Croquet, you have a very interesting mind." He laughed. "Although I commend you for your creativity."

"Thank you, sir," said the aging man stiffly.

"Yes, I can see it in my head," chuckled Pegasus. His amber eye sparkled merrily, and Croquet had to hold back a grin himself. It would be unprofessional to laugh with him – and it was Pegasus's dearest dream to say something so witty that Croquet couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you feeling all right, though, sir? …Without your…"

Pegasus noticed Croquet's involuntary glance toward the patch over his eye, and nodded. "It doesn't hurt. I'm considering buying a glass one; what do you think?"

His shudder was all the answer needed. Pegasus laughed again.

"I'm glad that you woke up, sir," said Croquet, seemingly without emotion. He had gotten good at that, over the years.

"So am I."

"…Your show will be on in a minute, _sir_."

Pegasus grinned. "Well, thank you _very much_ for telling me."

"Only because of what you said you would do if I didn't," grumbled the harassed man quietly.

-

He didn't know why, but he had felt a strange attraction to the young woman ever since he had laid eyes on her.

It hadn't been all that long ago. He had opened his eyes slowly, as though heavy weights pressed upon their lids – after so long in the Shadow Realm, he was surprised that he had been able to at all –

-and there she had been.

He had known at once, of course, who resided within her body, and had felt relief flood him.

"Master – you're all right!" he had gasped, trying to will his body to enfold the host in a hug and finding himself unable to move more quickly than molasses.

"Calm down, Rishid," said the girl soothingly. "It's okay. _You're _okay."

"Why are you…?"

She frowned. "I lost a duel," she admitted grudgingly. "Technically, the spirit of the Sennen Ring did, but…" A shrug. Rishid managed a smile; though the body was different, the expressions were still recognizably his master's.

"Then your body is…?"

She nodded. "Under the control of that _thing._"

How strange, to see his master within the body of a woman.

A sudden image flitted through his head, but he wiped it clean the moment he noticed it; it was amazing that he had been able to suppress them for this long.

He had to think of something that could help his master.

"Master Malik-"

"Yes? What is it, Rishid?" The girl glanced around hastily. The sun was beginning to rise.

"You need help. I wish I could …"

She blinked at him.

"Perhaps, though…"

"What is it?" she repeated. "Hurry – I must not be seen with you, if Yugi or his friends wake up."

"Perhaps," said Rishid, the idea dawning as he spoke, "we could find someone who has knowledge of this sort of thing … someone who could help."

"But where are we going to find such a person?" said Malik through the girl thoughtfully. "The only idea that comes to mind is Yugi, and I assure you, he will be unwilling to help."

"Where is Bakura?"

"Gone," said Malik. Had it been Rishid's imagination, or had Malik's voice cracked…?

"Would your sister help?"

"Perhaps. But … I wouldn't count on it."

Rishid smiled. "I have an idea, Master."

-

"Sir!"

"What is it?" snapped Pegasus, turning to face the intrusion. "The show isn't over for a good twenty minutes yet!"

"My apologies, sir," said Croquet briskly. He closed the door behind him. "However, I think you would like to hear this."

Pegasus sighed. It was as though he were a young mother bathing, and his child had come in to interrupt his well-deserved respite. "Go on," he said unhappily. It looked like he would never get to see whether Funny Bunny would escape the tough Ruff McGruff for the two thousand five hundred thirty fifth time in a row.

"There is a helicopter hovering above us, radioing for permission to land."

"_What_?!"

-

"I apologize for our rude intrusion into your home," apologized the sunbrowned man in a quiet voice. "I am Rishid."

Pegasus took the moment of silence that followed to examine the young man head to foot. Delicate tattoos sprawled across one side of his face, reminding Pegasus of his days in Egypt. They were interesting, though – it seemed as though the man had applied them himself. He wondered why Rishid had been willing to go through such pain.

Pegasus didn't have his Millennium Eye any more, which was unnerving – what if the two wished him dead? He would never know – but he had learned enough from his years in its presence to know generally what people were like.

Rishid's demeanor was silent, unobtrusive – he seemed like Croquet in that respect, a ready and willing servant. His body was pointed ever-so-slightly in the young woman's direction – so she was his master?

His attention turned to the girl, and his eyes widened.

He had seen her before.

When?

Pegasus performed a quick search through his memory, and a faded image came back to him- Yugi, arriving before their duel. His friends had greeted him enthusiastically, wished him luck – and the girl had been there.

What was she doing with this man?

"I am pleased to meet you, Rishid," said Pegasus formally. "And may I ask who is accompanying you?"

"This is my lord, Mali-"

"I am Malik Ishtar," rasped the girl.

That was not her voice, nor her name.

"Are you the rightful owner of that body?" queried Pegasus.

The one who called himself Rishid shot a small smile at the woman, as though Pegasus had satisfied him in some way. She – he? – nodded slightly.

"As a matter of fact, I am not," said Malik. "That is why we are here."

"I see."

"I believe you are familiar with the Sennen Items?"

"Intimately," said Pegasus, his voice now guarded. Rishid noticed this, and his muscles seemed to tense slightly. He appeared ready to spring at Pegasus at any sign of danger.

Behind him, Croquet was ready to do the same.

"I was the keeper of the Millennium Rod," said the girl in her strange voice. "A dark spirit within me took control of my body and forced my own spirit out. I was forced to seek refuge in this vessel."

"Why, may I ask?"

"Because I had taken possession of her at one time," said the girl. "She was easily subdued."

"Why are you here? I no longer possess the means to fight another Item holder…"

"That is not why we are here," intervened Rishid politely. "We know that you once owned the Sennen Eye."

"Indeed I did."

"You are experienced in magical matters, and so we decided to come to you for help. We thought that, perhaps, together we could…"

"Think of something," supplied Pegasus, leaning back in his chair.

Rishid relaxed and nodded.

"Can you help us?" said the girl – Malik.

"…Perhaps."

-

Where was she?

It was dark, flooded with mist…

…she lay on her side, curled into herself.

Should she get up?

Why?

There was no point. No point to anything … that was what the darkness told her.

She heard voices, felt distantly her feet moving and her own voice speaking, but ignored these strange occurrences. What did they matter?

She was nothing.

She was nowhere.

Then she heard a _different _voice.

…Familiar.

And it called to her…

-

Evening had fallen upon the castle. They were now within Pegasus's private chambers; so much better for avoiding nosy guards. Croquet, of course, was still by his side - but aside from that, the three were alone.

"The girl's soul is still intact, correct?"

"You are correct," said Malik after a moment of inward plumbing. "She is merely… sleeping."

The white-haired man's expression hardened slightly. "Before I help you, I must insist that you prove that statement."

Rishid stood, eyes aflame. "You do not trust my master?!"

Croquet was in front of the tanned man within an eyeblink. Pegasus motioned the two to sit back down; they did so reluctantly.

"Of course I trust him," said Pegasus with all of his inborn eloquence. Rishid was mollified. "However, I have trusted those before that were not worth my trust. If he tells the truth, then surely he won't mind releasing his hold on the girl for a moment."

Rishid looked over at the girl nervously. "Master?"

"I won't die, Rishid," said the girl. She rose slowly, closing her eyes. "I'll just sleep…"

A sudden shift in the temperature of the room. The lights flickered softly, and Pegasus smiled.

-

When his master's presence left the body, it had been obvious: her entire bearing changed. The girl no longer stood so stiffly, instead shifting her weight to one leg, and the strange mix of emotions that had been his liege had faded away.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she let out a small moan.

"Where … am I?"

"You are safe, my dear," said Pegasus in a tone he normally reserved for young children and pets. "How are you feeling?"

"You're…!" She tried to back away, but stumbled, unused to having control over her own body.

Rishid caught her easily.

She looked up at him, and clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle a scream. For some reason…

…this hurt Rishid.

"It's all right!" said Pegasus. "It has been a while since you've been conscious."

Rishid guided her to the chair that Malik had occupied, and she sat gratefully. "What happened?" she said nervously. And for good reason; she had just awoken to find herself in a room with three men, two of whom she knew to be somewhat … immoral, with no recollection of what had transpired.

"You were my master's host, for a time," said Rishid. Her expression wavered. What was she to think? "He has no body now."

"They have come to me for help," said Pegasus in his gentle voice.

"Oh…" she mumbled. Then she thought of a question. "Where are Yugi and the others?"

"They are still on the airship," said Rishid. "We were able to … borrow … one of Kaiba's emergency aircraft."

Anzu nodded. She was coping to the situation remarkably well, Pegasus had to admit.

"What is your name?" said Pegasus.

"I'm Anzu. …Anzu Mazaki," she said, eyeing him warily. "So you're still alive?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"When we were leaving, we saw you … um …"

Croquet let out a hiss of breath, knowing what she had seen.

"Ah," Pegasus said, brushing it aside and moving on. "Thank you, Anzu, for being concerned with my well-being. After all I did…" he added.

"It's okay," she replied awkwardly. "But … um …"

"Yes?"

"We kind of read a bit of your journal," admitted Anzu. She shifted nervously. "Um, sorry."

"It's all right," said Pegasus, his voice kind.

"…Okay." She smiled. "You write well."

"Thank you."

Rishid coughed quietly.

"Ah, but we have business to attend to," said Pegasus. "I don't suppose you would mind relinquishing your body for a few hours more…?"

Anzu blinked. She then giggled.

"Hm?"

"That sounded really wrong," she said.

The solemn mood was broken. They all began laughing.

Even Croquet.

-

Night.

Rustling, and hushed, secretive laughter.

No words were needed.

How had it happened?

Perhaps Pegasus's 'fruit juice' had had something to do with it, but more likely not.

They were three of a kind, really.

They just … understood each other.

Ordinarily, even the fact that they were three would have been wrong to them at some level …

…but this was different.

It was destiny.

And destiny was hardly broken.

_/rapport_


	10. Random Entry

**Daily**

by Lethe Seraph

**Entry Ten: Random Entry**

** --**

** 5.14.04**

Ack! It's been too long.

Basically, it's been a very long, very depressing week, and I deemed myself unable to write. I can tell you're all really disappointed, right?

This just came to me on the spur of the moment and I had to write it, so … I did. It is Odd, and very Sarcastic. :sheepish grin: Well, you all know I love Yu-Gi-Oh!, right? Right?

(Cody, and any other Yugi fans out there: Please don't kill me. I was joking.)

Random Fact: 'Ryouhada' means 'stripped to the waist'.

::giggles:: I also found out that Yuuri's name (from one of my other fics, Awakening) means 'red light district' … but it also means 'better', so that's okay.

I shall return you to your regular programming next chapter.

--

"**Analysis"**

-

The character of Yugi Mutou is a very controversial one. There are many aspects of him – from spiky head to sneaker-clad toes – that have been debated over and over again, to no clear conclusion. This open-minded, honest boy is one of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! most shrouded in mystery.

"How the heck did he get so tall?" is an oft-repeated question. When possessed by the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi appears to grow at least three feet taller! This is quite noticeable, as he is a rather diminutive figure to begin with. Other questions that often accompany the first are, "So are his clothes elastic, or what?" and "Where'd the cape come from?" The answers to these questions are easily found, if one will just pay close attention.

First of all, Yugi does not actually grow. Yes, I see the skeptical look on your face, but I tell you – it's true! Yugi Mutou does _not _grow taller when Yami comes forth. The other characters and places merely shrink. They are overwhelmed by the magic emanating from the Millennium Puzzle, and thus become to Yami Mutou what hobbits are to Gandalf – to a lesser degree, of course. When the magic fades, and Yugi regains control, the objects become larger again. You see, the effect of the Millennium Puzzle on other beings is much like the effect of cold. The Millennium Puzzle, to maintain its power, must absorb the energy of the things around it, much like a shiny golden parasite. This slows the movement of the molecules, and they become closer to one another, causing the objects and beings to contract until Yugi's return. The transfer of energy has been proven to be harmful to those who are subjected to long-term close exposure, as can be evidenced by the various demented beings made to lose their minds by none other than the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

The 'cape' is, simply, Yugi's jacket.

"All right, fine," you say. "But why's he so short in the first place?" The answer to this question, as well, is simple.

His growth was stunted by the weight of his hair.

Which leads into the next topic. The first thing that a person will notice about Yugi, his sparkling personality aside, is his hair. Yugi has bright tricolored hair, and seems quite proud of it. Why? Many theories have surfaced, though Kazuki Takahashi himself did explain it in an interview with Shounen Jump. "First, I wanted to make the hairstyle very original, yet something with a lot of impact. Also, it's said that when a person is born and becomes able to see, the very first thing that a person visually memorizes is the shape of their palm. The design of Yugi's hairstyle is based on a five-fingered hand." Kids WB chooses to explain it as such: the design of Yugi's hair is aerodynamic. This is important due to the gusts of wind caused by the realistic dueling fields. If Yugi's hair were not to be aerodynamic, he would have much more trouble keeping it well-tended. …Why the colors? Well, be honest to yourself. Would he really be as interesting if it were all one shade of black? One would think that the boy was keeping a rug, or a very spiky pet, on his head!

Then your eyes will travel down to meet his own. What do you see? Two incredibly large, glistening amethyst orbs. Why? These are a key part of Yugi's persona. They draw you in, draw your attention, and distract you from whatever game you're playing against him. If he wants something, he needs only to squeeze out a tear, and you will feel yourself melting. (Or shivering at how disturbingly large they are, but that depends on your personal preferences.) Yugi inherited these eyes from his grandfather. Unfortunately (actually, fortunately, considering Sugoroku's personality), with age comes change: Sugoroku's eyes have inverted, and become Yugi's eyes – upside-down. Will this happen to Yugi? Perhaps. It's a disturbing thought.

You will learn his name. The name is one of the most disputed points among American fans. The only facts that we seem to agree on are that his first name begins with a 'Y' and his family name begins with an 'M'. Aside from that, though, it's all fair game: Yugi, Yuugi, Yuug, Yuge, Yug; Mutou, Motoh, Moto, Mutoh, Motou. As long as you describe his hair and height, we will know who you are talking about.

As you get to know him, one question will arise: "Wait, you're this innocent, sweet boy, right?" you will say. And he will nod, and smile brightly. 'I like to think so,' will be his reply. And then a brave few will ask another question:

"Wait, aren't belts around the neck some kind of S and M symbol?"

That brings up his clothing. His preferences seem to encompass tight black leather, chains, and that ever present collar – er, neck belt. Once or twice, we may view him without them (and with other clothes on in their stead, unless you're reading certain _doujinshi_), but those times are few and far between. What kind of child is this? we ask. At first glance, we will assume him to be a shiny-eyed seven-year-old with no grasp of the word 'mistrust'; we will go so far as to overlook the belts, chains, and various buckles that have conquered his wardrobe. Is it a hypnotic effect, or mere charisma? One would opt towards the latter, but we already know that the Millennium Puzzle affects the mind negatively. Perhaps Yugi is not to be trusted – perhaps he is a scheming little boy, planning to take over the world!

This, in turn, leads us to another point: He is the "Chosen One".

Just like so many others.

What does this mean? Is Yugi the next 'Neo', battling exponential (five million to the power of zero(1)) odds to save the world before dying a tragic death? Is he the next 'Ash', that the world shall turn to when the physical world goes berserk?

Is Yugi Jesus?

The answers to these questions are simple: No, no, and no.

Yugi is a different Chosen One. He has been chosen as a symbol: the symbol of the growing corruption of society. Yugi is portrayed as a sweet, innocent, naïve boy – who happens to borrow 'interesting' videos from Jonouchi and wear provocatively tight clothing. We don't notice this at first, as it becomes marked as 'natural' in our minds – can you really see him wearing anything else? – but then it is pointed out by a skeptic, one not raised for years on a steady diet of Yu-Gi-Oh!, and you begin to wonder.

"No," you cry, your mind saturated by the soliloquies and impassioned speeches of that day's episode. "Shadi said that he's the Chosen One because he has a mission to _save the world_!"

So a young boy, tainted by the evils of today's cultures, must set out and overthrow various adults (all of whom are somewhat off in the head) in order to 'save the world'.

On the other hand, in Duelist Kingdom, he _is _fighting for his grandfather …

… whose soul was seemingly sucked into a television.

Almost any adult nowadays will tell you that television is one of today's evils. Yugi is corrupted, and this corruption permeates his home and steals away the person most important to him – the person who cares for him, keeps a roof over his head, and is a positive influence.

(The 'pervert' thing aside, that is.)

In Sugoroku's absence, Yugi must become more independent and rebellious in his attempt to claw his way to the top of the tournament. He gradually comes to know his other half, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. One of the most tragic and touching moments of this season is the end of Yugi's duel against Kaiba, in which Yugi barely manages to stop the spirit from attacking and potentially killing Kaiba. He is psychologically affected by this, being struck at once by the many problems that have cropped up. He is now unable to save his grandfather, or ever duel again – what if someone else were to be hurt? This is Yugi's idealism at its very strongest, proving that he is still a hopeful child underneath the dark clothing.

When Yugi duels Mai later, in the tournament finals, he is forced to acknowledge that he needs the dark side of himself – the ruthless, determined side – in order to emerge victorious.

In short: he cannot win through sweetness alone. Humanity is no longer pure.

But a far more pressing question lurks. "What is _up _with his eyes?!"

When Yugi 'transforms', his eyes slant and shrink slightly, becoming longer horizontally and more forbidding. This change also affects his eyebrows, drawing them downwards with the shift of the eyes. You will note that, in the Duelist Kingdom episodes, one would be hard-pressed to find a moment where Yami's eyebrows are _not _set in a frown. As the series progresses, he gradually gains control of this process, and we find that the spirit can after all change his facial expressions. And as for the eyes themselves – this is the effect of the energy-transfer method, described earlier. The most potent area of Yugi lies in his eyes, as large, sparkly, and heartrending as they are; thus, the spirit also draws on their power when he takes over. Also affected is Yugi's hair. In the sudden blast of energy that is often dispelled at his forehead (in the form of a golden Buddhist-style 'third eye'), some of Yugi's front locks of hair are forced upward, pressed against the darker regions of his hair.

In conclusion, I leave you with this to chew on: Is Yugi heat-resistant, or does he have little fans hidden inside all of that black leather?

-Lethe Seraph, May 2004

(1)Anything to the power of zero is one.


	11. Cacchinate

**Daily**

by Lethe Seraph

**Entry Eleven: Cachinnate**

* * *

**9.2.04**

* * *

Hopefully, I'm back on a roll now. ::sweatdrops:: Hopefully.

See, um, there was this vacation, and school, and … yeah.

**The first word that came up was 'pederast'. I don't really want to change this fic's rating to R, so … I had to look up a new word. Sorry about that.**

Oh, yeah! Random note to **_Fire Dragon of Darkness_**: Really? You grew up in Thailand as well? Dude. That's awesome. International or Thai school? I was a NIST kid.

I watched the Yu-Gi-Oh! movie recently. Am I the only one who thinks that Kaiba's personality was horribly corrupted? I mean, telling _other _people to think of a strategy _for _him? What is this world coming to? Kaiba thinks of his own strategies! Kaiba ………

…………….

Shutting up.

* * *

**cachinnate **_(vi.) _to laugh loudly or immoderately

_-Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary, p. 152_

* * *

"Everyone does it, ya know? I mean, why?"

"Well…" Anzu said thoughtfully, setting down a tray of burgers before sitting at the booth herself. Honda and Jou grabbed at the largest of the burgers eagerly. "Maybe it's an ego thing."

"Nah," said Jonouchi, smirking as he took his first victorious bite. "If that were true, I'd do it too."

"But Kaiba does it," argued Honda, "and he's the biggest egomaniac around!"

"One doesn't make a trend," commented Bakura. He paused to take a bite of his own burger before speaking again. "…What were we talking about again?"

"The laugh," said Jonouchi ominously. "That _laugh_. You know, the evil I'm-so-kicking-your-ass-with-my-diabolical-plan one."

"He knows a word with four syllables! The end of the world is coming!" said Honda under his breath.

Anzu tilted her head to one side, regarding Bakura. "Come to think of it, wasn't your other half like that?"

Bakura blinked. "Well, yes, I suppose. He did have a tendency to do that."

Inside of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Yami Bakura pouted. _I did **not**._

Inside of Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, Yami Yugi snickered. _He so did._

"And Kaiba's is definitely the worst," said Jonouchi. "I mean, jeez-" He stretched his mouth into a huge, foolish grin using his fingers to demonstrate. "His mouth goes all _wide_, right? How do you _do _that?"

"He does!" laughed Honda. "It takes up half his head!"

"Guys, you aren't being very nice…" said Yugi.

"He's Kaiba," said Jonouchi, as though it made everything all right.

And, for him, it did.

"Malik's other half did that as well," realized Bakura. "My, but it _is_ a trend, isn't it?"

"Yeah! His was nasty!" agreed Anzu. "His eye was always twitching and stuff."

Bakura shivered and nodded in assent. Honda, sitting next to him, patted his shoulder. "It's okay, man. You're all right."

"Thank you, Honda," said Bakura in a small voice.

"Can't they just laugh like normal people, though?" said Jonouchi, returning to the subject. "It's not like their dueling will suffer if they don't!"

"Unless it would," said Yugi. "Maybe it's some kind of strategy."

_I don't think so, partner._

"Not a very good one," said Anzu. "They all lost."

"To Yugi," said Honda. "Yugi's the super-duelist. But they didn't lose to many other people, did they?"

Yugi blushed and waved a hand around awkwardly. "Well, uh…"

"It's true!" said Anzu. "You're great."

"Th-thanks."

"Malik and Kaiba were quite unstoppable before they dueled Yugi," said Bakura.

"And they both did _the laugh_," added Jou.

"Anyone else?"

"Insector," said Yugi immediately.

They all shivered.

Honda sat up and pounded his fist on the table. "_But! _Mai doesn't do the laugh, and she's really good."

"Anzu beat her," said Jou bluntly.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Anzu grabbed the empty tray and hit Jou with it. He laughed and shielded himself with his arms.

"Fine, fine," he conceded. "There's one awesome duelist who doesn't do the laugh. But she's a woman. All of the good _guy _duelists have a laugh. Like, a capital 'L' laugh."

Honda pounced. "So, you're saying that you aren't good!"

Jonouchi glared. "I'm good, _and _I have sense. They don't have sense."

Honda raised an eyebrow. "Jou," he said, "why won't you let me go out with Shizuka?"

"B-because!" sputtered Jonouchi, caught off guard. "No way! You aren't good enough for her! You and your … your …!"

Honda turned to the rest of the group with a smirk. "And here we have Jonouchi Katsuya, contradicting himself."

They all laughed.

Except for Jonouchi, of course, who was busy fuming.

* * *

Kaiba stood in the middle of the smoking wreckage that had once been his simulation room, hands on hips as he surveyed the damage. A slow smile began to creep up on his face. The attendants at the observation window glanced at each other nervously. They hated it when he got into one of his moods. And, for that matter, so did Mokuba. He sighed.

"With this strategy…" His smile became wider. "I'll beat Yugi once and for all! I'll _show_ him who's the _real _King of Games!"

He slid the cards in his hand back into his Duel Disk with a kind of vindictive pleasure, as though Yugi himself were the Disk. "The cards in my deck are unstoppable! _Unstoppable!_" Kaiba spread his arms wide, turning his face to the ceiling, and it began.

The laugh.

_That _laugh.

Mokuba winced. "Hey, Seto?" he called.

Interrupted mid-laugh, Kaiba turned to regard the observation window darkly. "What is it, Mokuba?"

"Um, are you almost done? You're going to be late for-"

"Right." He swept towards the enforced doors, jacket billowing behind him. "Meet me at the exit, Mokuba."

"Okay!" Mokuba disappeared from behind the window.

And he had had such a good laugh building up, too. A shame.


	12. Cantrip

**Daily**

by Lethe Seraph

**Entry Twelve: Cantrip**

**----**

**12.7.04**

This chapter is my latest effort to write something that doesn't even _hint _at Jou/Seto. At all. Did you know that Bakura – the vessel, not the spirit – is my favorite character? Chances are you did. Anyway, this one will feature him. Check out the word and you'll know why.

**---**

**cantrip** _(n.) _**1 **_chiefly Brit _a witch's trick spell **2 **_chiefly Brit_ a mischievous or whimsically eccentric act

-_Webster's New Collegiate Dictionary, p. 161_

**--**

He was insane.

The boy had known that, of course, ever since that fateful day when his other had shown himself. Not his _significant _other, mind you – just his other. His Other. The presence that had continually whispered at the back of his mind, demanding attention.

Demanding obedience.

The spirit was insane.

_You know that you want to, _he had hissed into Bakura's ear one sunny morning as quiet breezes sifted through papers and over desks and made students wish that they could be outside, running, doing anything but sitting and listening to an endless, dull teacher's drone. _Yugi is sitting but a few arms' lengths from you. _

Just because I have the ability doesn't mean that I want to.

Ryou shifted weight, propping his chin in his other hand and trying to appear as though he were paying attention. He wasn't, certainly – but he thought that the teacher deserved to at least _feel _respected by one member of the class. His eyes drifted from the blackboard after a time; first to Yugi, who had taken to alternately glancing out of the window and down at his Puzzle, accursed object (_Mine, _the spirit whispered); then to Jonouchi and Honda, who obviously weren't paying attention and hardly ever did (_fools, the both of them_); and then to Seto Kaiba, instigator of the whole mess at Duelist Kingdom in Ryou's opinion (_I snatched the Eye, and soon I'll have the rest)_.

After all, it had been Yugi's duel with the famed CEO that had drawn the interest of one Pegasus J. Crawford, had it not? What would have happened had that duel never occurred? Perhaps the spirit, long slumbering within the Millennium Ring, would never have awakened – or, at least, would not have come out as soon, or as forcefully.

Perhaps. Ryou doubted it, though. Fate was a tricky thing.

_Something that is on my side.__ Now do it._

I will not. It wouldn't serve your purpose anyway. What's the point?

_I want, _said the spirit frankly, _to piss him off._

Ryou would have giggled. Instead, he lifted his chin and moved it to the other hand. It would be of no good to him to suddenly become giddy during class. Yugi and his friends considered him quite odd already, he knew.

No, I won't. You can annoy Yugi's spirit on your own time – but right now, I'm in school, and I've missed enough days already, thank you very much.

_I shall mark your words, vessel._

You do that.

Yugi glanced in Ryou's direction. Sometimes, Ryou wondered whether the spirit within Yugi's Millennium Puzzle could sense the restless murmurs of Ryou's own parasite. It was possible, he supposed, though somewhat unlikely. Even if he had the facility, what were the chances that he actually remembered how to use it?

Ryou gave Yugi a small smile and a half-wave. The boy was appeased, and grinned back. He then returned to gazing longingly out of the window.

Once Yugi had looked away, the voice in his mind became more insistent. _It would be fun. Even you would enjoy it, you know._

Would I, now?

_It wouldn't be harmful, _said the spirit in its most persuasive voice. It sounded sleek and dangerous. Sometimes, when it spoke, Ryou tried to visualize his own face saying those words – what did he look like, when he became the Other? – and never quite managed to succeed. _It wouldn't be harmful at all. After we've had our fun, we can put everything back to rights._

You say that as though you actually would.

_Of course I would, _it said soothingly. _This class is deader than the tombs. Provide me with entertainment, little vessel._

Pay attention to the teacher. You might learn something.

_You aren't_.

Ryou could feel his resolve weakening. Surely it wouldn't hurt just to give in-

No. He had thought that way far too many times before. This time, he wouldn't give in, even to such a simple matter.

_Just for a little while._

No.

_Please._

Ryou startled; his chin slipped from his hand just the slightest amount, and he blinked rapidly. The spirit had just _asked _him for permission. Something was wrong.

Or, perhaps, it was truly that desperate to gain a little bit of amusement.

He could feel the spirit smirking, realizing that it had affected Ryou. _Please, _it repeated, its sleek voice promising that everything would be all right, that it might even be fun.

_Just for a little while._

Ryou glanced at the clock. There were ten minutes until the bell. Was that enough time?

_It's more than enough time. _The spirit knew that it had won out, and began to stir to activeness.

Ryou's vision dimmed to faraway gray.

-

What did he have in his pocket?

The spirit reached into the vessel's pants discreetly, careful not to draw the attention of his teacher, and pulled out his prizes.

Three rubber bands, one blue, one red, and one yellow – what did he keep these for? – as well as a small coin and a rock shining with silver specks.

Perfect.

_You can do this without messing up, right? _murmured the vessel's quiet voice within his head. He nodded.

Allow me to concentrate, thank you.

Anzu's eyes were the first to shutter and slip closed. Honda's and Jou's followed soon after, and finally Yugi's. The spirit managed to keep their bodies upright while focusing on the task at hand – channeling the souls.

He could feel the warm pulse of that girl, gliding easily into the small, smooth coin; the rambunctious energy of Jou stumbling almost eagerly into the yellow band; Honda's more cool and logical energy following and then shifting to the silver-studded rock; the businessman, striding without emotion into the blue band; and Yugi's bright light, wandering softly into the red band.

The spirit concentrated, careful to keep his expression as neutral as his vessel's ever was, and then thrust the energies away from him in a burst of shadow. But he wouldn't allow them to return to their rightful homes – no, he had something much more fun planned.

He reached out to them, calling out tendrils of the Eye and Ring to aid him, and directed them elsewhere.

All of it took about three seconds.

-

Yami noticed that there was something wrong almost immediately. He had been sleeping, when a familiar dark flare had invaded his thoughts and wrought worry upon his heart. This could only be one – the persistent spirit of the Millennium Ring.

_Yugi_! he called, jumping to his feet – he had been resting – and bursting out into the corridor that separated their souls.

He got there just in time to watch Yugi's door disappear in a twinkling of light, and be replaced just as quickly with another.

_What the …?! _He approached it tentatively, fingering the peeling painted wood as though it might burn him. _Whose door is this?_

After a moment, he resolved to open the door and find out. He reached for the handle, and—

--it burst open.

He was standing face-to-face with one Katsuya Jonouchi.

-

In all, Yami's experience was the most odd; the others merely woke up to find that they weren't in their own bodies, but managed to stifle extreme reaction due to the presence of the teacher and other students. Each of the five had experienced many odd things in their lifetimes, and figured it to be a Millennium Item – or, in the case of Seto Kaiba, a very bizarre dream.

Anzu's hand slowly put down the pen it had been carefully scrawling notes with, and came to finger her blouse with a sort of curious trepidation. Her lips parted slightly, and she sat up a little bit straighter.

Honda looked around, a slight panicked edge to his movement, and brought his hand to the top of his head. He ran his hand over his hair, eyes becoming just a bit wider.

Seto Kaiba twitched, shifted in his seat, and turned to stare at Yugi Mutou.

Jou just blinked and ran his hand through his own hair with a small grin.

The spirit in Ryou's mind laughed and laughed.

-

Class ended, and the gang assembled – joined also by Seto Kaiba.

They looked at each other.

Anzu was the first to speak. She glared at Kaiba. "Who are you, and why are you in my body?" she demanded.

Yugi burst into laughter. It wasn't Yugi's normal laugh, though – a more raucous laugh, which made everyone in the circle turn to stare at him. "_You're _Kaiba?" he giggled, short frame quivering with good humor. "Man, that's great."

"Let me guess," said Anzu dryly. "Jonouchi."

"One and the same," said Yugi, taking a small bow.

"How _does _it feel to be that tall, Jou? I always wondered," said Jonouchi's body, grinning, as Honda's hit him.

Honda frowned. "Kaiba, please treat my body well."

Anzu sighed. "Of course I will. I'm currently residing within it, after all."

"Wait, so let me get this straight …" said Yugi's body. "Anzu, you're in Honda's body."

"Unfortunately."

"But Kaiba is in your body."

Anzu's body growled quietly.

"Who's in Kaiba's body? And mine?"

"I'm Yugi," said Kaiba's body sheepishly.

"Oh no," said Yugi's body.

"Oh yes," said Jou's body.

"Honda?!"

"Yup!"

"I am so confused," muttered Anzu. "Why did we all switch bodies?"

"Gee, let me think about it," said Yugi's body dryly.

"It's a delusion," snapped Anzu's body.

"Magic _exists_, Kaiba!" roared Yugi's body, which appeared to have changed somewhat over the past few seconds. "You can't go on denying the past forever!"

"There is no past. We exist for the future. Move _on_, 'pharaoh'," hissed Anzu's body.

Jou's body doubled over into giggles. "Man, this is so weird …"

"Yami?" said Kaiba's own body timidly. "You're still in my body?"

"It would appear so," said Yugi. "It was very odd to find his soul room attached to our corridor."

Kaiba nodded fervently. His eyes had taken on a bit of Yugi – they didn't seem nearly as narrow, or menacing. It was rather like watching Kaiba try to impersonate a puppy dog.

Jou was snickering.

Honda's body sighed. "Shouldn't we all get to class?"

They all stiffened.

"Nuh-uh. No way," said Jou.

"I'd rather not, while I'm in this body," said Yugi sheepishly.

"I'd rather you not as well," said Kaiba.

"Well, I guess we could all skip," said Anzu, running her hand over Honda's hair. "I'm sure that Kaiba could give us all an excuse."

"Excuse me?" said Kaiba.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sure that _Yugi _could." She smiled sweetly.

Or, rather, Honda's face smiled sweetly.

And it was creepy.

-

They had opted to go to Burger World, Kaiba tagging along reluctantly. It wouldn't do for the group to have his body without his supervision, he rationalized. God only knew what Yugi – and Jou – would do to it in his absence.

"All right, so what could have happened?" said Honda, getting straight to the point.

Jou tried to take a large bite of his burger, but was stopped by the considerable difference between the size of his mouth and Yugi's. He sighed and nibbled at the burger sadly. "Well, it could be some Millennium dealie. The Millennium Remote Control or something. Universal! Works on all TVs!"

Yugi shivered at the mention of both Milllennium magic and television. "I just hope Grandpa won't be too weirded out when I come home tonight."

"Wait," said Kaiba. "You're not going back to the Game Shop."

"Why not?"

"You're in _my body_," said Kaiba.

"Oh! How about this," said Jou. "Since I'm in Yugi's body, I'll go to the Game Shop. But I'll also "invite" you guys over. That way, we can stay together until we fix this mess."

"Wonderful," said Kaiba dryly. "You don't think that the old man will mind a woman sleeping over? Or, for that matter, the duelist who sent him into respiratory distress?"

"I'm sure that Grandpa wouldn't mind having you over, Kaiba," said Yugi. "He always believed that you had a good heart. You have a point about Anzu, though."

"Looks like it's just us, then," said Honda wickedly.

"No. I'm not going anywhere without my body," said Kaiba firmly.

"Same here," said Anzu, glaring at Kaiba through Honda's eyes. "Kaiba's a hormone-driven teenage male just like the rest of you. I'm not leaving my body to him."

"_Ew_," Yugi, Jou, and Honda moaned. They all looked at Anzu's body, as though seeing it in a new light.

"I'm not like that," protested Kaiba.

"Sure," said Jou. He smirked.

"Mutt."

"Woman."

Kaiba's eye twitched. It was like watching Anzu on one of her 'days'. "When I get my body back…"

"Oh, oh," said Jou, jabbing at his chest and standing. "You want a piece of this? You _want _a piece of _this_?"

Honda and Anzu burst into laughter. "Don't ever do that while you're in Yugi's body," hooted Honda. "Please, Jou. Oh my G—aw, man—oh, this is great."

--

Ryou sat at a nearby table, listening. You said that you would put them to rights.

_Yes, I did._

You said that it would only be for a little while.

_Hmm.__ You're right. I recall that, vaguely._

He sighed, adjusting his sunglasses. Put them back, spirit.

_This is fun._

You've had your fun.

_Just a few more days._

Days?!

_I am a dead thief, _said the spirit, voice tainted with a smirk. _I have been dead for several millennia. I said "a little while"._

Oh dear.

_Besides, you know that you're enjoying this._

Oh _dear_…


End file.
